Not of this World
by KindredShadow
Summary: The goddess reincarnated, Zelda, has suddenly gone missing after the defeat of The Calamity Ganon. Turns out, she was transported to the small, strange town of Gravity Falls. There she learns Ganon still lives in Oregon, but without the Champions help and most importantly, Link's, how is she supposed to bring him down? (AU where the Champions still live, but the king doesn't) BOTW
1. Chapter 1

**The author does not own anything, even their dignity. Send help.**

~/:(¥):\~

In Hylia's beautiful land, there dwelled one of the most beautiful and powerful figures who represented all of Hyrule's hope and wisdom. This person's name was Zelda. Respected more than ever, with her loyal knight by her side, they had both defeated the recurring plague of the land, Ganon with Link's outstanding bravery and Zelda's powerful, sealing, light magic.

Each champion of the Gerudo, Gorons, Rito, and Zora played their vital part in Ganon's fall, some more enthusiastic about it than the others. But, the result was still satisfying and even Revali, champion of the Rito, had to agree Link, the Hylian champion, had done a good job of finishing off Ganon while everyone else was caught very much off guard by the beast's cunning plan.

But, rebuilding of the beautiful kingdom would take some time and of course, even Link wouldn't know what to do if suddenly, their princess, who seemed to be the only one who knew what she was doing, disappeared, Nayru forbid. But, with the goddesses's cruel sense of humor, that's naturally what happened.

* * *

Zelda let out a quiet sigh as she gazed upon the ruins of her father's一no, _her_ castle. With the help of the champions, they had managed to spread the word of the Calamity's defeat and all the people of Hyrule were suddenly released from the grip of fear.

With everyone out and about, she had gathered a reasonable amount of people to contribute their skills to restore the castle and in time, the kingdom, to it's former glory, maybe even beyond.

Her shoes padded softly on the cobblestone path leading towards the giant gates. Each step ached from her trek through the Zora's domain, and you could imagine her frustration when she found Vah Ruta working perfectly fine, thanks to Mipha's care. She decided not to dwell on those thoughts.

Zelda stopped at the big doors, she hadn't seen the inside of her castle after Ganon's death, but she knew if she entered, she would be filled with regret and want for what was once her beautiful home. She couldn't spend that much time in the castle, Link was waiting for her.

Quickly, she turned and ran back to where her horse was standing. She mounted and without sparing the castle a second look, she rode off into the oncoming twilight.

Riding a horse came naturally to her as much as using a hairbrush, plus her blue tunic she always wore when out of the castle made it easier. She pushed her white mare to a full gallop towards Hyrule Field where Link was setting up camp.

It had been a while since Link and her had camped out underneath the stars. Plus, with Link's mysterious wolf friend keeping watch all night, both of them could watch the night sky all they wanted. Her horse leaped over a rather large puddle, jolting her from her reverie.

She just noticed something glinting in the dying sun as she looked up. Zelda decided to take a closer look at it, after all, it was in her path anyway. As she neared it, however, her right hand started to glow and the familiar shape of the triforce settled on the back of her hand. Zelda frowned, _was it warning her of something?_

"Maybe I should bring Link with me," she muttered to herself.

But something told her to keep going, after all, she had very strong magic on her side. She finally arrived, but her horse was acting very strange. What caught her attention seemed to be a sphere, but half of it was stuck in the ground, therefore she only saw an odd, round lump.

Just as she stopped and dismounted, her horse suddenly bolted about fifty yards away. She scowled. Nothing seemed to be out of order, so she whipped out the sheikah slate, recently acquired from Link, and started taking pictures. She viewed them through the Hyrule Compendium and predictably, found no information on this mysterious item.

Just as the sun sank below the horizon, there was a silent moment where she was left left in darkness with a dull glow from her hand, but that moment didn't last long. Without warning, her right hand light up like the sun and she yelped and fell on her back.

The last thing she saw as she blacked out was a golden six-fingered hand.

* * *

"Grunkle STAAAAAN!," Mabel screeched as she jumped off the bus with Dipper following a little more slowly behind. She leaped straight at Stan and, thanks to his quick reflexes, caught her in his arms.

"Great, I get to deal with you two crazies during winter break, too? Jeez, your parents must really hate you." Grunkle Stan said in his usual, sarcastic manner. Then his expression lightened.

"It's great to see you two, though." He wrapped Dipper in a hug and grabbed their bags before throwing them in his car. Stanley and Stanford decided to take a break from their monster hunting and spend winter break at the Mystery Shack with the Pines twins.

Dipper didn't say much as they got got into Stan's car. Mabel, on the other hand, was spurting questions like Niagra Falls.

"Did we miss anything?" "Does Soos and Wendy look any different?" "Ford hasn't been hunting monsters in all his spare time, right?"

Stan waved off most of her questions. "Jeez kid, you'll see for yourself when we get there. No spoilers coming from me." He grinned at them through the rearview mirror. Dipper and Mabel returned the grinned and settled themselves by looking out the windows.

During the drive, Mabel was drifting off to sleep when Dipper asked, "Hey Stan, nothing big _has_ happened while we were gone right?" Stan sighed and glanced at him.

"Well, nothing's happened," Dipper sighed in relief. "But, we're waiting in, well, the calm before the storm, kinda. Except we don't really know what the storm is. Ford's been all uptight so it can't be good." Dipper's eyes went wide.

"It's not Bill, right?" Stan laughed and waved Dipper's concerns off. "No," he reassured the teen, "Knowing Bill, he'd probably come with out with a bang. Besides, we got rid of that demon during the summer. But, our problem right now is trying to figure out what's coming and when. Ford will tell you more inside the Shack. C'mon you two, we're here."

Dipper shook Mabel awake and she slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He sighed. Mabel was too excited to sleep last night and on the bus ride, naturally she would be out like a light. Apparently the three glasses of Mabel juice didn't help either.

By the time she stumbled out of the car, Stan and Dipper had already brought most of their luggage in. They wouldn't have packed so much if they knew what to expect from winter. California's winters were not too cold, in Oregon, it was a whole 'nother world.

The sun was out, by it was a weak, watery light. Mabel shivered under her thick wool sweater. "I'm already freezing in one of my thickest sweaters and it hasn't even snowed yet." She mumbled.

"C'mon Mabel! Soos is here and he's making hot chocolate!" Dipper called to her from the entrance of the Mystery Shack. Her expression immediately brightened, she took her suitcase from the back of the car, and charged towards the Shack.

Mabel dropped her suitcase in the attic where she and her brother used during the summer, and bolted down the stairs. She entered the kitchen to see Soos facing the other direction, making hot chocolate.

She stealthily crept up from behind and jumped. "MABEL BOMB!" She shrieked and landed on his back, wrapping him in a big hug. He craned his neck to look at her and chortled.

"Hey Mabel, dude," he greeted and handed her a steaming mug of the hot liquid once she slid off his back and giggled. "Thanks Soos. It's great to see you again."

With that, she giggled and sat down at the table downed the hot chocolate. Dipper joined her a little later, drinking in every detail of the building and all it's memories. Soos sat down with them and started catching up with them when Ford suddenly walked in.

Giving him the 'Mabel treatment' which everyone she saw received, she jumped on top in their Grunkle and hugged him, too. He laughed as he set her down.

"Greetings all of you," he turned to the Pines twins. "Well aren't you both a sight for sore eyes!" Mabel dramatically groaned, "It's been sooo long since we've been here, Ford." This time Dipper groaned, "Mabel we were gone for literally three and a half months. It's not that long." But, he was smiling, too.

Ford held his hand out to Dipper and he shook it. "Well, better get on my work," he started, "Oh, and um, tomorrow I've gotta explain some stuff to you." he grinned and left the room, leaving the three to contemplate his words.

"Anyways, you dudes better get some sleep, it's pretty late." Soos suggested. He picked up their now empty mugs and left to the kitchen. Mabel and Dipper made their way upstairs and changed into their pajamas before saying goodnight to Grunkle Stan.

Mabel turned off the light and jumped into her bed. Within minutes, she was asleep. Dipper stared at the old ceiling and wondered what kind of adventures he'd have this time around.

Without warning, the sky flashed a brilliant yellow light as if the sun decided to rise up again. But, as soon as it came, it was gone leaving a strange triangle pattern in the sky, but that soon disappeared as well, leaving Dipper very mystified and confused.

He looked over and saw Mabel was awakened by the blinding light. The exchanged looks and hopped out of bed to tell Grunkle Ford of this phenomenon.

~/:(¥):\~

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's (hopefully) more to come!**

 **~KindredShadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**The author still doesn't own anything, especially the ability to write decent stories.**

~/:(¥):\~

" _Link! Link! Come on, please!" Zelda shook her knight. The tears streaming down her face mixed with the rain, but it didn't matter. Everyone she knew could be dead right now and she could be joining them at any given moment._

 _She shook Link one more time in vain before facing the mechanical guardian before them. She felt only grief. Sorrow and grief. These emotions she had never felt so prominently shook her very core and she felt something crack._

 _Suddenly, she was surrounded by a holy, golden light. Involuntarily, she lifted her hand towards the guardian and the triforce shone with a brilliant light on her right hand. All around her she felt the reincarnations of the goddess Hylia guiding her power towards her target and before she knew it, they were gone, leaving her with her fallen knight and the remains of the mechanical beast._

 _Zelda stood dumbfounded for a moment before turning to her knight. She knelt by him, and hugged him close to her body. The princess never really appreciated Link by her side, but he was willing to risk his life for her protection._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Impa and Robbie making their way over to their general direction and she shouted for them. She frantically told them to take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection and took the Blade of Evil's Bane out of his sheath._

 _She watched them as they took her knight away and bade him a promise that they would see each other again. Once they were gone, she finally fell apart, sobbing over the Master Sword, listening to the comforting voice emanating from the cold metal._

 _Zelda finally stood and knew exactly what she was supposed to do, even if it made her wait a hundred years. She strode purposefully towards to Lost Woods to return the Master Sword to its pedestal. Then to seal herself with the Calamity, and wait._

* * *

Zelda awoke with a start in a pile of rubble. She lay there for a moment contemplating her dream, or she should say, nightmare. Behind her mask of calm, she was internally screaming out for some kind of comfort.

She sighed, when she left to seal herself with The Calamity, she did it so his malice wouldn't spread any further, but then she also found her father, the King, dead and the other champions sealed themselves with their respective blights, much like how she sealed herself with Ganon. They waited a hundred years for the hero to return.

She then wondered if any of them would wonder where she disappeared to. Zelda decided reminiscing time was over, stood up, and brushed the dirt off her pants. She examined her surroundings. It appeared to be a pine forest, but she couldn't explain the rubble around her. Maybe there was a statue there before.

Zelda looked up and saw the night sky, hopefully she wasn't asleep too long. She shivered a bit and brought out a great flameblade to keep herself warm. However, she hoped she wouldn't have to use it for it's intended purpose.

After the Calamity's defeat, Link insisted on finding her a pouch much like his own. She didn't see what was so special about it until he told the princess to put all her belongings in it. Zelda began walking as she smiled to herself, remembering Link's light laughter that floated through the air as he viewed her startled expression directed towards the physics-defying pouch.

The forest was very quiet, other than the occasional hoot of an owl, but she couldn't connect this forest to any other forests in Hyrule. It was too quiet, almost like the Lost woods, just not as foggy, plus there was an easy path to follow here.

Zelda kept walking, but when she heard snapping branches, she bolted up the nearest tree and hid among to pine needles, hoping the flameblade wouldn't betray her position. She saw a few humanoid shapes in the distance, approaching on the same path she was originally on.

She waited until the creatures were directly under her so she could observe them closely, after all, she didn't want to incinerate an innocent hylian, especially by their own princess.

As they stopped underneath her tree, she could barely contain a gasp of surprise. These people had round ears! She listened, but only caught a few phrases, thankfully in English, a language she understood. Zelda hoped all of these round eared beings spoke English as well.

There were four of these humans, two children and two older men. The children seemed to be the same age, but she could be wrong, at least she could tell they were siblings. The men however, were definitely twins. They both looked like exact replicas of each other.

Zelda squinted and decided she wanted a closer look. As they walked to where she came from she donned a special sheikah armor that she only wears to be referred to as Sheik. She read about how the past queens of Hyrule could use their magic to form an alter-ego and aid the hero in his quest.

She felt a little jealous that she wasn't able to help Link that way, but she squashed those feelings and drank a stealth potion just in case and readied her blade. Crouching behind the small group, Zelda concluded they were looking for some energy source or a large reading of it.

"I don't understand, Stan," one of the older men stated, "I knew there was something going to happen. I even saw the foreign energy gathering in this particular area, but when I went, there was nothing. Only a statue of that darned dream demon, Bill Cipher."

An excited gasp came from the two children. "I KNEW IT!" The boy whisper-yelled. The girl playfully punched his arm and they were both silenced by the man in the fez. The first man who spoke with the cracked glasses frowned.

"It can't be Bill, the energy just isn't the same. It's almost...otherworldly." He looked confused. The two children gasped again, but didn't say anything. "S'okay Ford," the fez-man began, "There's nothing that you can't solve!" Zelda assumed him to be an encouraging type of person.

She felt her stealth potion wear off, but they came to the clearing anyway. She climbed another tree and this time equipped the Twilight Bow. Link told her it felt like it belonged to her, it used to belong to one of the princesses of Hyrule long ago, and he wanted her to have it. She accepted it gratefully, glad to have a relic of the past in her possession.

Zelda tightened her grip on the bow. She would not fire, but if they attacked...well, she just hoped it wouldn't come to that. The man consulted a small machine at his hip, which was about the size of the sheikah slate, under his coat. He looked slightly surprised and confused.

"Stan," he called to the fez-man, "It says the energy from this place disappeared entirely, but now over here." He pointed to the general direction where the princess was perched. She tried not to fall from the tree.

Zelda could tell he was getting frustrated as he paced back and forth around the clearing. She equipped her normal blue tunic and boots, but kept the bow out. They all started to look around the clearing and a few old stumps as she quietly slid down her tree.

She strode to the edge of the clearing, put her hands on her hips, and waited for the to notice her. The first one to catch sight of her was the youngest boy and he stood stock-still with a deer-in-guardian's-way sort of look. His sister noticed him and followed his line of sight, but she reacted a bit differently.

The girl squealed, which caught the attention of the two older men. They seemed just as surprised as the boy, and no one moved for a good few seconds. After all, it is a bit shocking to find a young woman with pointed ears in strange clothes with a giant flaming sword on her back and a bow, seemingly made of light, slung on her shoulder.

The man with cracked glasses made a motion that obviously told the others not to attack and walked up to Zelda. He stuck out his hand and Zelda shook it, noticing six fingers instead of five. "Well, uh, my name's Stanford this is my family, um, who are you?" Ford asked in his thick, gravelly voice.

"Zelda of Hyrule," she replied in her light and fair accent, "May I inquire as to where I am?" Ford immediately straightened, her voice, the way she talked, reminded him somewhat of royalty.

"Oh, this is Gravity Falls, Oregon. Uh, I've never heard of a place called Hyrule before." Ford stumbled his words out. Suddenly, the other older man pushed past Ford and stuck out his hand. These guys sucked at diplomacy.

"Sorry 'bout Sixer, here, he has problems talking to women. Anywho, I'm Stanley Pines, this is the Pines family, Dipper, Mabel, and my nerdy twin Ford." Stanley stated bluntly. Zelda put on a sweet smile and shook his hand as she waved to the two children. Ford was trying to discreetly, and failing miserably, check his machine without Zelda's knowledge. However, once his saw the results on his contraption, he looked up and pointed a shaky finger at the princess.

"Y-you were the source of energy," he stuttered out. They all looked at her in surprise as she shrugged. "You could say that, I suppose." she said. Ford broke out in a grin.

"We have a lot to talk about," he said. Zelda immediately nodded in agreement. "Yes," she began, "But, first things first, you said you have never heard of Hyrule before, correct?" They all nodded and Zelda frowned. "Well I have never heard of Gravity Falls either, so my guess is there is some form of magic which brought me here, to this world."

The small group in front of her exchanged worried glances and the boy mouthed something suspiciously like "Bill Cipher." Zelda sighed, and ran through a few theories in her head, _where are the Sheikah when you need them?_

Suddenly, the boy walked up to her and asked, "Does this seem familiar to you?" He held up a small piece of paper with a drawing of the triforce on it. Zelda gasped and took a step back. They all looked at her expectantly and she just showed them the back of her right hand.

Feeling the light power humming through her, she summoned just enough energy to show them the triforce, not too much or else she would accidentally incinerate them. Ford's machine under his coat started beeping and he widened his eyes. He frantically took it off before throwing it across the clearing, where it blew up in a tiny explosion.

He grinned sheepishly at them. "Sorry, your power overloaded it." Ford said. Zelda smiled before a small blur ran up to her and hugged her knees.

"Mabel, you don't just hug random一ugh." The boy, Dipper sighed and facepalmed after muttering a quick 'sorry' to Zelda.

"Grunkle Stan and Ford! Can she stay with us please? She's obviously not from this world, she's an elf," "Hylian," Zelda corrected. Mabel continued, "And she looks like a princess. You can't refuse royalty, can you?" The Grunkles sighed.

"Mabel we were going to let her stay at the Shack anyway, besides," Ford said, "She can tell us all about her own world and you can tell her about ours." Mabel brightened and let go of Zelda's leg.

Zelda knelt on one knee, so she was at eye level with Mabel. "You are correct, Mabel, I am the princess of Hyrule, and that symbol your brother showed me is a sacred power that only three people in our land possess." Zelda stood, "But, I would like to know how you can across the symbol in the first place. There is only one triforce, and since we're not in Hyrule, you can't possibly have it here."

"We saw this symbol in the sky with a bright flash of light. Your appearance might have something to do with that event," Ford explained. Dipper nodded in confirmation as Mabel shivered.

Stan noticed and scooped her up into her arms. Mabel laughed as he started to march from the clearing calling over his shoulder, "C'mon, let's talk in the Shack, we're all freezing here, don't deny it Ford, and it's late you all need some sleep."

Ford and Dipper reluctantly agreed and started out of the clearing with Zelda close behind. But, before they could get very far, they all heard a loud swirling sound behind them. They all turned around, but Zelda immediately wished she hadn't.

Letting out a bone-rattling shriek, a waterblight readied it's ancient spear.

~/:(¥):\~

 **Okay, there are some things I have to explain that are or might be in this fic, so here I go.**

 **一** **I couldn't find a reliable source saying if there were any round eared humans in Hyrule or not, so I just assumed there were only pointed eared hylians. Also, human doesn't mean a round eared person, it just means you have a humanoid form.**

 **一** **I think it would be really cool if each of the races of Hyrule had their own language and English was the one they used to communicate to all species. Only important people learned each of the languages.**

 **一** **Zelda can turn into Sheik, she also has relatively strong magic.**

 **一** **Teba, Riju, Sidon, Yunobo are alive. Making an appearance in this fic, however, remains to be seen.**

 **If you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask and please correct me on grammar if I make any mistakes. And one more thing, my fic, my rules. If you don't like what I'm doing, don't even read it. Anyways, please review!**

 **~KindredShadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**The author does not own anything. Except for the owls. I own all the owls.**

~/:(¥):\~

Dipper was, admittedly, a little suspicious of the strange (and really pretty) woman that appeared out of the woods. That suspicion only grew when he saw the weapons on her back, yet a very foreign accent that sounded like someone of authority.

Mabel did mention that she looked like a princess and the lady, Zelda, confirmed it. She spoke of a land called Hyrule, but Dipper never heard of that place. Was that place so violent, even the royalty needed to protect themselves with their own weapons?

 _Apparently so,_ he worriedly thought. When this swirling mass took a shape of, well, some insect and formed an archaic looking spear that was about the size of the largest pine tree of the forest AND that Zelda seemed to recognize it, his suspicions were confirmed. He was way out of this lady's league.

* * *

Zelda immediately recognized it. She had spent a hundred years trapped with a being made of the same substance: hatred and malice. From where the Pines family were standing, they probably couldn't feel the rage coming off it in waves like she did. After the Calamity, she was sensitive to every kind of power; good or evil.

The Waterblight screeched an unholy shriek as it formed it's gigantic spear. Suddenly, Ford stepped out in front of her telling her something along the lines of 'staying behind him' but, he obviously lacked the tools to bring the demon down.

Zelda shook her head at him and brought out the Bow of Light. She appreciated the gesture alright, but there was no way he would be getting out of the forest alive if she stayed behind him like a damsel in distress.

His motion reminded her so much of her father, and that brought an onslaught of emotions that she used to her advantage. She was literally glowing with rage. Ford shot her a shocked and despaired look as she walked past him, but he didn't stop her. He may have experience dealing with monsters, but nothing close to a blight, much less, Ganon.

Zelda drew the string of the bow back and let the arrow form in the drawn bow. She felt the rage of her father's death, the rage Mipha had on the foul beast, and the rage of all the Zoras harbored on the downfall of their people, namely the blight.

She waited her just the right moment as the glowing, blue eye of the waterblight faced directly toward her and she let the arrow fly. She vaguely acknowledged the healthbar of the monster in the corner of her vision, that she decreased about a third of. The mass of flaming red and black drew it's spear arm back and delivered a forward thrust. Using the perfect timing, Zelda dodged and darted forward giving it a critical flurry rush with the great flameblade.

Distantly, she noted the grass under her feet was getting really soaked with water. The blight picked itself up again as Zelda backed away and spared a glance at the Pines.

Dipper was standing in front of Mabel, probably trying to protect her while she was trying to get him out of the way, both with expressions of pure terror. Stan apparently had brass knuckles hidden who knows where and Stanford seemed like he was going to jump in the fight at any second. Zelda didn't need that.

"Don't come any closer! It'll kill you!," she shouted at the stubborn grunkle. "Yeah?," he countered, "What makes you think it won't kill you too?! Don't be stupid." In that moment, the waterblight decided to execute a full swing of it's spear on Zelda. This time, she couldn't dodge. The blue, glowing weapon hit her with full force on her lower abdomen and she hit the ground with a dull thud. She faintly heard a high pitched scream, probably from Mabel or Dipper as black spots danced around her vision.

She fought the urge to lay down and lose consciousness, as the demon was probably standing over her right now, just about to deliver the final blow.

Without warning she heard the blight shriek a little off to the side and someone lifting her up. She groggily stood with the help of Stanley and the teens. Heavily leaning on them, she reached into her pouch and grabbed an apple, biting into it for it's healing power, ignoring the shocked expressions of the people helping her. She was getting enough of those tonight.

Feeling a little better, she turned just to see Ford stumble and fall as the blight was standing above him. Before it could deliver another stab, She whipped out her bow at the speed of light (haha light pun) and fired. The light arrow hit the eye of the blight head on and it toppled over. This time, she threw the great flameblade at the monster, shattering it, but dealing heavy damage on the monster anyway.

Stan rushed over to Ford to help him up as the siblings hid behind a rock. Zelda ran past them and pulled a royal guard claymore, bringing it down full force on the body of the waterblight. Knowing what would happen next, she screamed at all of them to stand back. The monster was starting to rise as Zelda started to glow.

She formed a protective barrier around herself and the Pines family as the beast started to writhe and jerk this way and that. Finally, light started to break out from the outer shell of the waterblight. Releasing its last horrible screech, the blight erupted in an explosion of the gooey black substance that made up the demon. It was no more.

Zelda stood there for a moment, still holding up the golden protective barrier, before sinking to the ground and started sobbing. The Pines family were a little unsure of what to do, since three out of the four weren't exactly comfortable with physical touching, but Mabel just sat down beside her and hugged her, motioning the others to join her.

They all obeyed and it soon became a group hug with a sobbing Zelda at the center who was only half aware that she was being touched. Soon, she stopped crying and began to rise, breaking apart the embrace, which the men were a little glad about. She smiled half heartedly before standing and hugging them, only for a moment though, but Mabel called it progress, nonetheless.

In silence, they all started walking to the Mystery Shack, only this time, Zelda was in the middle of their little pack, warm from the coat Ford had offered her in absence of her great flameblade and Mabel holding her hand, humming as if nothing had happened. Though, if you were to look into her eyes, you could see the confusion and fear of what she just saw. In fact, that was the image each of them had reflected in their eyes.

When they arrived, Zelda hesitated a bit before Mabel tugged on her sleeve. "It's alright, it looks pretty bad on the outside, but it's okay on the inside...once you get past all the bugs." Zelda nodded, her fears dissipated with the bubbly girl at her side. However, it wasn't the looks of the building that daunted her, it was the fact that they might view her as an outsider, and that was the last thing she needed. She needed all the help she could get from these people.

When they entered Mabel led her through the house to a small table with everyone tagging behind the two girls. With the single dim light bulb hanging over their dining table, Zelda immediately knew it was interrogation time. Ford pulled out a chair for her and she sat, the rest doing the same.

Each of them just sat there staring at some random direction, however their minds were moving a mile a minute. Zelda couldn't believe a blight had somehow made it's way to this place. It now seemed hard to believe these people lived in different worlds or dimensions, how would a blight cross dimensions, anyway? But, what was bothering Zelda the most was how there was a blight in the first place.

They destroyed Ganon. There was no way he got away from 'the supernova Zelda' as Link liked to call it. Oh, Link, she thought. She had to think rationally. If Ganon did come back, Nayru forbid, how would she get rid of him this time without the help of all her friends? Sure, she was powerful alone, but not powerful enough. Not enough to deal with another Calamity.

Ford cleared his throat and looked at Zelda, she met his gaze. Dark brown eyes meeting piercing ice blue eyes. He had no idea what just happened, but he could definitely tell whatever that thing was, it was a threat to his family and he needed to know what it was. Zelda could tell by the worried lines on his face and his troubled look.

She sighed. "What in the world just happened?" Stanford asked. The others raised their heads and also set their questioning gazes on her.

"That was what we called a waterblight. They are beings formed of pure hatred and anger, or offspring of The Great Calamity itself." Zelda could see her explanation raised more questions than answers and she held up her hands to silence any other question that followed. "To understand what I just said, I'm going to have to tell you Hyrule's history, so no questions till the end." They all nodded in consent as she began her story.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a small kingdom of hylians, who were very separated from the other races, such as the Gorons, the Zora, Kokiri, and Gerudo. Back to the hylians, they were in terrible danger. The demon king was rising to power and their best knight was locked in the dungeon, with false charges pressed upon him."

"Eventually, the people came to their senses and sought out his help just as the demon king's forces were seen on the horizon, heading their way. However, before they came close, and giant bird carrying a woman flew over them and landed in front of the knight. She introduced herself as the goddess Hylia, the eldest of the goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore."

"The bird she arrived on was searching for someone who was worthy enough to ride upon his back and the knight instantly volunteered. The goddess gave him a sword that would help him bring the downfall of the demon king, however he would need to reforge it, since in it's current state, only a god or goddess would be able would be able to wield it."

"The bird, also called a loftwing, took Hylia and flew high above in the sky to observe and see if the knight was worthy enough. Eventually, the demon king arrived and a great battle ensued, shaking the earth and sky. Each of the races formed an alliance to bring down the demon king's army. However, as most of the hylian forces were falling the knight faced the demon king alone, but was gravely injured. The loftwing flew down, deciding he had seen enough and accepted the knight as his rider."

"Suddenly, the knight's sword glowed with a golden power as the triforce blazed on the metal and three dragons appeared and circled the two. They ordered the knight to show the goddess the sword. Hylia took it from him and rent the Earth, forming a small island and sending to the sky. The sword acting as a pillar holding up the island. Finally, Hylia sealed the demon king away and sent the golden power, the triforce created by her sisters, to the island for the hylians to care for. "

"She came to the knight and found him dead, his injury had finally taken it's toll. She promised to him they would be reincarnated whenever the demon king would break from his prison. However, she would strip herself of her immortality and stand before him as a simple mortal."

"Like I said, thousands, maybe millions of years have passed and every hundred years, with some exceptions, the demon king came back and the hero and goddess reincarnated came back to seal him away." Zelda took a deep breath, looking out the window. Pale dawn light was starting to filter through, but everyone at the table was feeling anything but tired.

"That brings us to the present. I...I am the reincarnated goddess of Hylia." Zelda looked up and saw the astounded expressions of everyone. Mabel suddenly squealed and jumped into her arms. "Wow, not only are you a princess, but a goddess too? That's so cool!" Mabel gushed.

The others however, weren't really sure whether they should bow down and hope she would grant them mercy for doubting her or if they should take it like Mabel did. Zelda noted their expressions and smiled.

"It's fine, I'm not going to explode in light again or anything." The princess reassured them. "Anyways, that was only the beginning of my story." She seated Mabel in her lap and continued. "Ten thousand years ago, the demon took on a form of pure malice and hatred, called the Calamity Ganon. He was sealed once again by the hero and the goddess with the help of the sheikah tribe."

"The sheikah had built huge mechanical beasts called guardians and divine beasts. The four divine beast were enormous compared to guardians and a hundred times more powerful. However, the hylians were afraid the sheikah would used their technology against them and banished them. Some were bitter and formed the evil Yiga clan, while some peacefully agreed and took on simple lives in Kakariko village."

"Ten thousand years later, my father, the King of Hyrule, was told by the fortune teller that the Calamity was bound to strike once again. He heeded their words and created and archaeological team to search for the sheikah's ancient technology, unearthing the four divine beasts and hundreds of guardians. The Sheikah still loyal to the royal family helped reprogram the machines and soon they were working in our favor."

Zelda sighed and felt tears pooling in her eyes as she said this. "The contraptions would be of great help, but the fate of Hyrule rested upon the goddess chosen knight's reincarnation and I. We eventually did find him and he pulled out the Master Sword, no problem. But, my situation was a little more complicated."

By this time tears were flowing down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away with her sleeve. "My mother was supposed to teach how to use my light magic, but she一she died." Zelda sniffed and wiped away more tears. She felt Mabel pat her arm in a comforting manner. "I had very little time to unlock my power's secrets, using these springs blessed by the goddesses as my only guidance, which wasn't much."

"After some time of praying to the goddesses, my eighteenth birthday came and I was allowed to pray to the goddess Nayru in the spring of wisdom. Only anyone who were of age was allowed to climb that mountain to the spring."

"However, that was the last day I ever saw my father." Surprisingly her tears stopped. She cried enough about her father, now it was just blank acceptance. "As I came down from that spring, the operators of the four Divine Beast, or as we called them, the champions, were waiting at the foot of the mountain for me."

"The champions were made up of all the races in Hyrule. The fish-like Zora, the rock-like Gorons, the desert-dwelling Gerudo, and the avian Rito. Mipha was the Zora, Daruk was the Goron, Urbosa was the Gerudo, and Revali was the Rito."

"Anyways, when I came down from the mountain, they were expecting me to have succeeded in unlocking my power, however they were all disappointed. I was so sure my power would work that time since I was supposed to be carrying the triforce of wisdom within me. But, it was not meant to be."

"Just as Mipha was going to give me some advice on magic, since she was quite strong herself, the Calamity struck." Zelda stopped for a moment, before continuing, "The beast was cunning, knowing I didn't have enough time to use my power against it, it struck on that very day. There was a room under the castle that no one, not even the sheikah, knew of. The beast grew there and erupted, killing everyone in the castle, including the king, my father."

"Then it took control of each of the Divine Beasts using these demons called blights. The waterblight, which we encountered, was stationed in Vah Ruta, the Zora's Divine Beast, the fireblight was in Vah Rudania, the Goron's Divine Beast, the thunderblight in Vah Naboris, the Gerudo's Divine Beast, and the windblight in Vah Medoh, the Rito's Divine Beast."

"The champions then used their tribe's magic and sealed themselves with their respective blights, waiting for my knight, the hero, to free them. His name was Link. I rushed to Hateno Fort where the royal family kept all the guardians and they attacked us, injuring Link in the process. But, just as we were about to be finished off, I held a strong power within me, and before I knew it the guardians were gone, only a trace of golden light that indicated that I had, indeed, unlocked the light magic."

Zelda gulped. "However, Link injured and I could do nothing, but put him in the Shrine of Resurrection and wait a hundred years for him to awake. I took the Master Sword and put it back into it's pedestal, ready for Link when he was ready. Then I went to seal myself with the Calamity so it wouldn't spread. I am now one hundred and eighteen years old."

The Pines family had sent her astounded expressions before, but this was by far one of their greatest reactions. Stan looked a little sick, Ford just grinned and shook his head, Dipper fell out of his chair, and Mabel tensed in Zelda's lap. Zelda just surveyed their faces in a stony silence before continuing.

"The Calamity killed everyone in the town around the kingdom and in the castle. I have endured it's vicious attacks every day, waiting for the chosen hero to come to my aid." She sighed in relief, "But, eventually, Link did come to the champions and my rescue, releasing us from our prisons. And then we kicked Ganon's sorry butt," quoting Link exactly.

Mabel giggled as Zelda smiled, remembering Link's antics as he found new places and discoveries during his adventures. He was truly her light of Hyrule. Then Ford broke the silence by asking, "The how did you get here?" Zelda's smile was instantly replaced with a frown.

"I"m not sure, I came across strange object in Hyrule Field and when the sun sank, it lit up and I was knocked unconscious, waking up here." Each of them had contemplative faces, before she came up with and idea. She reached to her hip for the Sheikah Slate. She knew she took pictures of it, even if the Hyrule Compendium had no information on it.

"Here," she handed the slate over to Ford who instantly started examining every part of the new piece of technology in his hands. She smiled and reached over, activating it and showing him the picture of the strange lump in the picture. Zelda could swear he had stars in his eyes, he was so excited. Stan just rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Anyways," Stanley said in his usual gruff voice, "Mabel we're gonna need a lot of your Mabel juice, we're gonna need the energy and I'm not closing the Mystery Shack, Soos won't stand for it. Plus, it's Christmas time. I'm not missing an opportunity like this to overcharge people for 'Christmas decorations.'" Soos did own the Mystery Shack now, but whenever Stan and Ford came back, he always stepped down to let Stan take over.

Zelda had no idea what he was talking about, but decided not to ask, but rather find out herself. Mabel hopped down and, skipping towards the kitchen area, she kept ranting about her Mabel juice. It sounded slightly suspicious, but Zelda dismissed that as well. She stood as well and held out her hand to take the slate back and she swore an almost defensive expression passed Ford's face before giving the object back to her.

Zelda deactivated it, shaking her head at the antics of the Pines family before entering the kitchen...to be completely blown away. Everywhere she looked, there was an unknown object sitting there. She saw Mabel making her juice in a strange tube that had blades spinning on the inside, effectively slicing the contents of the tube to a pink mush.

She placed the Sheikah Slate back on her hip before she started exploring.

~/:(¥):\~

 **Wow, that was really long. (Sorry, not sorry.) So, that dreaded time of the year has arrived...school. So my brother joined jazz band and since we use the same car I have to wait in the school for an extra hour in the morning, but I can work on this fic in that time (unless Homestuck consumes me again). Okay but listen, I know this was a poopy chapter, but I really appreciate reviews and I use those as motivation to keep writing, so if you don't mind, just write a little note or question for me. Thanks!**

 **~KindredSpirit**


	4. Chapter 4

**D'awww you guys are so sweet, I just read the reviews and that got me off my lazy butt, so here's the next chapter. Plus, I don't own anything, especially the ability to dig myself out of my pile of homework.**

~/:(¥):\~

"Okay, then what's that for?" Mabel giggled. "It's used to clean our dishes, silly!" Zelda looked up from where she was sitting in front of the dishwasher and frowned at Mabel.

"Can't you just scrub them clean, that would take much less time than this contraption." Mabel sighed. When the princess entered the kitchen, she swore she saw stars in her eyes as she looked at everything, but that look disappeared when she started questioning their purpose.

She jumped off the stool and brought her finished cup of Mabel juice to the sink. All the others were trying to get a fire going in the fireplace as Soos was setting up decorations for the holidays. Wendy wasn't here yet, but who could blame her, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

Mabel suddenly remembered something and ran into the living room, grabbing her winter coat and a larger one for her new friend. She quickly pulled Zelda up to her feet and ignored the older girl's protests. What she was going to see was much more interesting than taking pictures of their dumb old dishwasher.

She ran out with Zelda in tow and found Grunkle Ford picking up some firewood. "Ford! You said the lake freezes over during the winter right?" Ford, still occupied with picking up the wood, replied, "Yeah, why?" Mabel grinned.

"It's been several years since I've seen a frozen lake and I can't wait any longer!" Mabel struck a silly pose on the log she was standing on as Zelda giggled behind her. Ford suddenly turned around and shook his head. "C'mon Mabel, you can't go now. Stan's running on his backup power and we need help in the Mystery Shack." Mabel couldn't accept that as an answer.

"Ford, I just need to see this, besides we'll be back soon enough. I just gotta grab Dip-Dop and we'll be on our way. Pwetty Pwease?" Mabel flashed a look at him that Zelda didn't see, but Ford's disgusted expression told her enough.

"Ugh! Fine, you can go, just don't look at me like that again." Mabel jumped and cheered as Ford rolled his eyes, finished collecting firewood, and walked back into the Shack. "Let's hurry," Mabel said, "Before he changed his mind." They ran straight back into the house and up the stairs. Mabel entered a room and Zelda followed. Judging by the two beds and objects strewn on the floor, this was their temporary room.

Dipper was asleep on one of the beds and Mabel wasted no time, taking a running jump and landing on top of him. Zelda groaned as Dipper shot up like a rocket, and promptly fell out of the bed, landing right on his face. He shook himself and shivered as he stood. He still looked disoriented before Mabel screamed in his ear, "GET UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" He jumped again and turned to Zelda.

"Can you believe her," he said as he pointed to his twin. Zelda shook her head and walked out of the room and back down the stairs, waiting for Mabel to explain their trip to Dipper before they left. She blew out a breath of steam from her mouth and contemplated her situation. She was proud of herself for taking it all in so calmly, but she guessed nothing can really faze you after living within a giant beast for a century. She just wished someone from her world was with her right now.

Urbosa would waste no time finding a way home, Daruk would give her nonstop encouragements, Mipha would console her and listen to all her worries, and even Revali would be helpful. Sure, he was a little rude, but Zelda knew he really cared about all the other champions, even Link.

She decided not to focus on what could've been, but the present instead. She turned around when she heard a pair of footsteps pattering down the stair and giggled a the ridiculous sight. The twins were wearing at least three coats, floppy hats, and thick mittens. Mabel held out a pair of gloves to Zelda and she gratefully took them and put them on.

"Shall we be off?" The princess asked. The twins smiled and nodded, stepping out into the freezing air. Zelda was accustomed to these cold climates, in fact this was nothing like the flight range in Rito Village. There wasn't even snow!

The dead leaves crunched underneath their feet as they walked to the lake. It was strange, the roads were relatively smooth stone, not dirt. It almost seemed artificial. They walked to a small hill overlooking their town. It was about the size of Gerudo Town with those strange roads winding through it.

They caught their breath and kept walking to their destination. They soon entered the town and were, unsurprisingly, seen by no one. It was still early in the morning and no one was awake yet. Zelda took in the strange houses and big machines with four black wheels connected to them. They took the central road and passed by an odd statue in a pose similar to Mabel's earlier stance when they talked to Ford.

Soon enough, they passed through and entered another piece of forest, and found themselves on a beach. Mabel and Dipper gasped and rushed to the water's edge. Zelda was afraid they had indeed lost it and were about jump in, but they stopped inch before the lake. Or frozen lake, really.

The entire thing had frozen, but Zelda wasn't sure if it was the surface that was ice or if the entire lake was solid, but she didn't want to take her chances. She walked over to the siblings and, sure enough, Mabel was testing the stability of the surface while Dipper kept giving her worried glances.

"Mabel, I don't think it'll hold…" he said. "Sure it will," she replied, "Just trust me, Dipping sauce." Dipper rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. Zelda reached them and frowned at Mabel.

"Listen to your brother, Mabel. It's not safe. If you fall in, it's instant hypothermia and death. There's no going back once it happens." She reasoned. Mabel's eyes widened and stepped off the icy surface. She flopped next to her brother and pouted.

"Then what else are we supposed to do here?" she sighed. Zelda shrugged, unaware her triforce was beginning to glow under her glove. She sat down in between them and they all sat in silence for a few minutes. She admired how the rising sun sparkled brightly on the frozen lake, she almost wanted to touch it.

She reached out her right hand and pressed it flat against the surface of the ice. At first, nothing happened. Then, her hand and the entire lake lit up in a golden light. The twins yelped and covered their eyes from the searing light, but Zelda was alarmed. Was another blight coming? Was she going home?

Without warning, the lake cracked and an enormous form rose from the water. She took both of the children's hands and rushed away from the water's edge. Turns out, only the lake's surface was frozen as freezing cold water was being poured from all around. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a small building and sprinted towards it, dragging the twins along. Water was spraying everywhere as if the goddess decided to turn the lake into a freezing geyser.

She flung open the small building's door and pushed them all inside. "Quick," she ordered, "the door is weak, it can't hold against the water. Block it as much you can." They nodded and barricaded the door with heavy crates full of bait and whatever other heavy objects they found in the bait shop.

They huddled in a corner and waited for whatever that was to settle in and stop spraying water everywhere. Zelda listened closely was the water being pelted against the window lessened. She heard a rumbling noise and then her eyes widened as she heard a familiar clanking like an old gear turning. She rushed to look out the window, but couldn't get a good view outside.

She dove towards the barricade and started tearing the heavy objects from the door. The twins exchanged a look of surprise and leaped up and over to the princess and helped drag the items away. When it was all clear, Dipper started to ask, "What was all tha一" He was interrupted as Zelda flung the door open and rushed outside, the duo following closely behind.

 _Can it be?_ Zelda wondered as the mist rapidly cleared away. When she saw the enormous beast in the water, she almost started to cry while the twins almost fainted. Because there, spraying waterfalls from it's sides in all it's glory, was the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

~/:(¥):\~

 **Eek! I even surprised myself with this one. Sorry, it was a little anticlimactic and short, but I'll try to post longer and interesting chapters later. As for a lot of the reviewers, yes, we will see some Zelda and Mabel bonding, just not right now. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews and I love you all!**

 **~KindredShadow**


End file.
